1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to battery packs, and more particularly, to battery packs in which secondary batteries are supported by ribs formed on a frame surrounding the secondary batteries, thereby maintaining stable assembly of the secondary batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack is installed in apparatuses such as electric bikes, or motorbikes.